Mekakucity Actors: Third Life
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: Kehidupan dua orang gadis yang memiliki dua Eye-Ability di Mekakushi Dan. Yuuki yang dandere dan Riku yang yandere ditambah dengan warna-warni anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain/Ini fic collab pertamanya Uzu sekaligus fic pertamanya Yui/RnR please
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

Chapter ini Cuma prolouge buat bio sama profil Oc kami yang akan kami pakai

.

.

Chpater 0: Prolouge

.

.

Bio and Profile Yui's Oc:

**Name**: Kano Yuuki

**Age**: 13 tahun

**Height**: 159cm **Weight**: 59kg

**Hair color**: Blonde **Eye color**: Dark red (left), gold (right, berubah menjadi merah saat eye abilitynya aktif)

**Member number**: Mekakushi Dan number 10

**Eye-Ability**: Controling Eyes (目 を 支配, Me o Shihai), dapat mendeteksi, memperlemah, memperkuat, meng-copy, meng-cancel, atau memaksa seseorang untuk memakai eye abilitynya. Feeling Eyes (目 を 気持ち , Me o Kimochi), dapat membaca perasaan atau emosi dari seseorang dengan kontak mata, dan/atau membuat seseorang yang ditatapnya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yuuki atau suatu perasaan sesuai kehendak Yuuki.

**Likes**: Alam, tidur diatas pohon, Seto, matematika & fisika, musik, vanilla (lolwat), buku, tempat yang tenang

**Dislike**: Kebisingan, polusi, membuat orang lain sedih/marah

**Personality**:Yuuki adalah adik Kano yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Hoshina tepat setelah Yuuki kabur dari rumahnya, saat ibunya dibunuh. Memakai _hoodie_ lengan pendek yang persis dengan _hoodie_ Kano_,_baju coklat muda yang juga persis milik Kano yang agak panjang, sehingga lebih tepat disebut rok. Dia memakai ikat pinggang hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu. Lengan bajunya digulung ke atas sikunya. Memiliki rambut berwarna blonde panjang sepinggang, cat-like eyes berwarna gold (berubah jadi merah saat eyeability-nya aktif). Suka menyanyi dan pernah memenangkan lomba menyanyi, maka dia ingin sesekali tampil bersama Momo. Dia juga pandai memainkan biola.

Karena dibenci Kano, Yuuki cenderung anti-sosial dan agak pemalu. Yuuki adalah dandere.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Bio and Profile Uzu's Oc:

**Name**: Riku Kokonose

**Age**: 17 tahun

**Height**: 146cm, **Weight**: 47kg

**Hair color**: Honey-Blonde, **Eye color**: Red (left), Black (right, berubah jadi merah saat eyeability-nya aktif)

**Member number**: Mekakushi Dan number 11

**Eye-Ability**: Mirror Eyes (目を鏡, Me o Kagami),dapat membuat bayangan dirinya sendiri atau orang lain yang ditatap/menatapnya dan mengontrolnya sesuai keinginan, Flowing Eyes (目を流れ, Me o Nagare), dapat mempercepat, memperlambat aliran darah orang yang ditatap/menatapnya dan mengendalikan makhluk hidup layaknya boneka

**Likes:** Haruka, Mekakushi Dan, olahraga, ketenangan, makanan manis, AniMangGame, "bermain" dengan _boneka-boneka_nya, **Dislike**: Takane, tempat gelap, saat asyik melakukan sesuatu tiba-tiba disuruh oleh orang lain, tomat dan kacang panjang.

**Personality**: Riku adalah adik Haruka yang sudah dua tahun tinggal diluar negeri (Seoul) setelah mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya. Riku sangat over-protective pada Haruka sampai-sampai mendapat julukan _Brother-Complex_ dari Takane. Memakai baju abu-abu berkerah lengan panjang, _hoodie_ tanpa lengan bekas Haruka warna _dark blue,_ celana pendek coklat tua juga eyepacth dimata kirinya. Memiliki rambut berwarna Honeyblonde panjang sepaha, mata berwarna hitam (berubah jadi merah saat menggunakan Eye-Ability). Sifatnya sangat ceria, tomboy dan ramah pada siapa saja, tapi dapat berubah 180 derajat saat menggunakan Flowing Eyes, menjadi pendiam dan misterius. Riku adalah Yandere.

.

.

A/N:

Yahhh...chapter ini hanya buat memperkenalkan Oc kami

Chapter selanjutnya akan berisi cerita, semoga readers sekalian bisa menikmatinya dan semoga saja cerita yang kami buat dapat menghibur readers XD


	2. Chapter 1: Yuukei Yesterday

Ini fic collab pertama Uzu bersama author Yui Tsukitachi, sekaligus fic pertama Yui XD

Silakan membaca~

.

**Discalimer: Bukan punya Uzu maupun Yui**

**Warning: mengandung typo dan ketidak pastian dalam EYD, OC, a bit OOC dan lain-lain karna kami juga manusia biasa yang banyak salahnya (_ _)**

.

Chapter 1: Yuukei Yesterday

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana festifal budaya diselenggarakan. Semua murid sibuk mengurus stand-stand mereka begitu pula dua orang murid dikelas khusus, dengan stand game menembak yang mereka buka. Stand itu masih cukup sepi, mungkin masih belum ada yang cukup tertarik untuk mencoba stand itu.

"Hahhh...Tahu begini aku tidak usah terlalu semangat...", gumam seorang gadis berkucir dua –Takane- sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia hanya sendirian dikelas khusus entah kemana perginya satu-satunya teman sekelas sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang dari tadi pagi sudah menghilang.

"Takane, belum ada yang datang ya?", tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam –Haruka- dengan senyuman lebar, baru saja dibicarakan orangnya sudah datang. Mata Takane menyipit melihat Haruka , '_Memborong makanan sebanyak itu?_', batin Takane begitu melihat dua kantong plastik besar yang dibawa Haruka, sepertinya tak cukup dua dia juga mendekap satu lagi kantong plastik didepan dadanya.

"Kau masih waras kan? Mau makan sebanyak itu?", kata Takane ketus

Haruka melihat barang bawaannya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kalau Takane mau juga tidak apa-apa. Ri-chan membuatkan bekal terlalu banyak.", Haruka meletakkan barang-barangnya dipojok kelas disebelah papan tulis lalu kembali kesebelah Takane, "Semangatlah, mungkin memang sepi awal-awalnya tapi pasti nanti kita kebanjiran penantang!", ucap Haruka dengan semangat, Takane hanya menghela nafas lalu mangangguk malas.

GREEEKK

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang mengalihkan perhatian dua murid kelas khusus itu. Dari balik pintu itu, seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde _panjang dengan _hoodie dark blue_ yang menutupi kepalanya, masuk kekelas khusus.

"Nii-chan! Kudengar nii-chan buat game, mana? Mana?!", gadis itu –Riku- masuk ke kelas khusus seenaknya tanpa permisi plus pasang cengiran tanpa dosa, Takane men_death-glare _Riku sementara Haruka malah melebarkan senyumannya dan menghampiri Riku, "Ri-chan! Kau mau coba main?"

"Hey! Hey! Kalau masuk bilang permisi dulu! Haruka, kau tidak pernah mengajarinya ya?!", kata Takane marah-marah dengan masih men_death-glare_ Riku, muncul empat perempatan dikening Riku setelah dikatai Takane. Dengan cepat Riku mendekati Takane, menaikkan satu kakinya ke meja Takane dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke gadis berkuncir dua itu, kedua mata hitam itu saling menatap dan melempar _death-glare._

Riku menarik kerah baju Takane begitu juga Takane yang menarik kerah baju Riku, "Heh, mata panda! Coba bilang sekali lagi, kuhajar kau!", kata Riku, Takane malah menarik sudut bibirnya, "Jangan sok jagoan! _Brother-complex_!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama dua gadis itu sudah jatuh kedalam pertengkaran, saling menarik, memukul, dan lain-lain.

Haruka mulai panik melihat adik dan teman sekelasnya bertengkar, "He-hey...su-sudah cukup Ri-chan, Takane", Haruka mencoba mendekati dua gadis itu hanya saja tanpa sengaja tangan Riku menghantam perut Haruka, Haruka meringis kesakitan lalu mundur perlahan. Melihat tangannya salah sasaran Riku langsung menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Takane dan menghampiri Haruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Nii-chan! Tidak apa-apa? Maaf! Tadi kena sebelah mana?! Mana yang sakit? Biar kuobati!", kata Riku denngan panik.

Haruka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menepuk kepala Riku beberapa kali, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Ri-chan tidak sengaja kan?", Riku masih menatap Haruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, "Kalau sakit bilang saja biar aku yang obati, mata panda! Ini salahmu!"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Kau sendiri yang memukulnya! Dan berhenti memanggilku mata panda!"

GREEEKK

"Maaf permisi", suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan ketiga orang didalam kelas khusus itu, seorang ah! Maksudnya dua orang laki-laki, tamu pertama mereka.

**~Skip: maaf uzu gak bisa buat suasana waktu main game *padahal sendirinya gamers*~**

**~Yuu juga gamers, tapi sepertinya Yuu gabisa ^^" skip aja~**

Laki-laki yang bertanding dengan Takane tadi tercengang, "Oke, gamenya sudah selesai.", kata Takane ramah sambil menunjuk layar didepannya, "Tidak mungkin...aku kalah digame menembak?!", ucap laki-laki itu, sementara laki-laki yang lain juga terlihat terkejut, "O-orang ini yang berhasil sampai ke semi-final game _Dead Bullet_. Ya-yakin kau tidak curang?", tanya yang lain.

"Gamenya tidak dicurangi atau diprogram agar penantangnya kalah, aku benar-benar kalah.", kata laki-laki itu lalu melihat kearah Takane, matanya terbelalak begitu memperhatikan Takane dengan seksama. "Ja-jangan-jangan kau gadis yang memenangkan game _Dead Bullet_ dengan rangking dua itu! _Senkou no Maihime, Ene_!"

Takane terlihat panik, orang-orang ini tahu tentang julukannya didalam game itu, "A-apa maksud kalian?!"

"Le-lebih baik kalian cepat pergi!", ucap Takane dengan setengah berteriak

"I-iya! Terima kasih sudah bermain dengan kami", kata dua orang laki-laki itu lalu keluar dari kelas Takane.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

"Wah wah...tidak kusangka orang yang membuatku jatuh ke rangking tiga game itu, si mata panda..ah salah! Maksudku nona _Senkou no Maihime, __Ene_.", kata Riku dengan nada meremehkan, sebenarnya dia kagum dengan skill Takane waktu mengalahkan laki-laki tadi tapi Riku malas untuk mengakui kekagumannya. Takane men_death-glare _Riku, _'Anak ini...pasti akan membocorkannya pada Haruka!'_, batin Takane panik apalagi melihat wajah Riku yang seolah mengatakan _mati-kau-mata-panda!_

Haruka memperhatikan dua gadis didepannya dengan tampang tak mengerti, "Sebenarnya apa itu _Senkou no Maihime, __Ene_?", tanyanya setelah diam cukup lama, Takane langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang dia minum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Haruka. Riku mendekat pada Haruka lalu mengtakan, "Sebenarnya itu adalah nama ju—", Takane langsung menutup mulut Riku dan tertawa kaku lalu menarik Riku menjauh.

"Baka...jangan katakan itu pada Haruka!", bisik Takane.

Riku menatapnya dengan tampang malas, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kira nii-chan tipe orang yang akan menjauhi orang lain setelah orang itu mengatakan jati dirinya?", balas Riku dengan agak ketus, tentu saja dengan berbisik.

GREEKKK

Suara geseran pintu terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya, seorang pemuda bermata kucing –Kano- melihat kedalam kelas, "Permisi, kami ingin mencoba main.", kata Kano yang masih berada didaun pintu dan membuka sedikit kain yang digunakan untuk menutupi pintu dari dalam. Ketiga orang 'penghuni' kelas khusus beralih melihat tamu kedua mereka, "Silakan ma-", "Silakan masuk~! kakak mata panda ini akan menjelaskan cara mainnya~", kata Riku memotong Haruka secara tiba-tiba, "Berhenti memanggilku mata panda, dasar cebol!", Riku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mendorong Haruka keluar kelas.

Kano masuk kedalam kelas, "Ha'i~ ayo masuk", kata Kano dengan ceria

Takane membungkuk sedikit, "S-selamat datang dibooth kami, disini kami membuat game berbasis poin. Penantang akan bertanding melawanku, jika skormu lebih tinggi dariku akan diberi hadiah menarik.", jelas Takane, tapi sepertinya Kano tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Takane dia malah berjalan melihat isi kelas dengan santainya

"Hadiah menarik? Seperti apa?", tanya Kano dengan nada _childish _khasnya. Takane berbalik tapi matanya tidak menatap Kano melainkan menatap gadis bersurai hijau –Kido- dengan terkejut, _'Sejak kapan dia ada disana?!', _inner Takane.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Kau sudah mengerti peraturannya kan, Tsubomi?", Kano berjalan kekursi penantang lalu menepuk pundak gadis bersurai hijau itu, "I-iya...ma-mari bermain."

**~pertandingan Kido vs Takane~**

Takane terengah-engah melihat layar gamenya, "Me-menang tipis. Apa tadi ada _bug _atau semacamnya? Mungkin gamenya agak kacau."

"Wahh...kau hebat nee-san. Tapi Tsubomi, kau tadi curang kan? Matamu berubah merah saat bermain~", Kano mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kido, "D-diam.", kata Kido sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus meminta maaf pada nee-san.", Kano menepuk pundak Kido, Kido beralih melihat Takane, "Ma-maaf kan a-", belum selesai bicara Kido sudah berlari keluar kelas, Kano tertawa pelan melihat tingkah teman-saudaranya itu, "Maaf nee-san, anak itu memang pemalu sekali. Sebenarnya game-mu tidak apa-apa tidak ada _bug_ atau apalah itu, yahh...Jaa matta nee-san.", kata Kano panjang lebar sebelum keluar kelas. Takane memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Hah?"

**~Uzu & Yuu: maaf ini juga kami skip, Takane melawan fans-fansnya, takut kebanyakan~**

GREEEKK

Suara pintu kelas khusus yang sudah beberapa kali digeser oleh orang-orang yang tertarik dengan stand yang dibuat Haruka dan Takane, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tiba-tiba datang lalu duduk dikursi penantang disebelah Takane, bersama dengan dua orang gadis, yang satu bersurai pirang dan satu lagi memakai syal merah.

"Shintaro-san! Kurasa tidak sopan langsung datang dan tiba-tiba duduk seperti i-", gadis yang bersurai pirang itu berbisik ke arah pemuda itu dengan nada kesal, namun perkataannya (nasihatnya) dipotong oleh pemuda itu yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabaran. "Sudah, kau diam saja." Gadis kecil itu mendesah dan berjalan ke belakang gadis bersyal merah yang tertawa kecil.

Takane terbelalak melihat orang-orang itu yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya, "Ma-mari bermain, kau sudah mengerti peraturannya?", kata Takane yang entah kenapa merasa agak gugup, "Hehehehee...", rasa gugup Takane menghilang dan diganti dengan _death-glare_ yang mengarah pada Riku.

Takane kembali melihat pemuda disebelahnya, "Maaf, ka-kalau begitu ayo mu-", perkataan Takane terpotong oleh pemuda itu, sambil menatap Takane pemuda itu mengatakan, "Kau pikir kau hebat karena orang-orang memujimu rangking dua? Tapi kau bukanlah apa-apa.", tatapan datar itu masih menatap Takane.

"Gaya bermainmu payah, kau terlalu lemah dalam membaca situasi.", lanjut pemuda itu, Takane agak memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar? Aku baru saja menyebutmu lemah.", ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum meremehkan, gadis bersyal yang berdiri disebelah Haruka hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan agak sedih (atau senang?).

Takane mulai emosi dan menatap penantang kali ini dengan sinis, "Heh, kau terlalu percaya diri bocah.", ucapnya lalu menyalakan shooting game dengan mode hard, dan permainan pun dimulai.

**~Uzu**** & Yuu****: maaf kami skip lagi pas bagian mainnya~**

Takane menatap layar gamenya dengan tidak percaya, baru kali ini ada yang mengalahkannya dalam gamenya, "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Keempat orang yang dari tadi hanya menonton pertandingan didalam game itu juga mendekat melihat selisih skor yang cukup jauh, "Aku bukan orang yang suka menagih janji, jadi lupakan saja.", kata pemuda itu seraya berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar, bersamaan dengan itu Haruka mengikuti pemuda itu untuk memberikan hadiah atas kemenangannya dalam game, melihat Haruka yang pergi keluar kelas Riku langsung berlari menyusulnya, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya. Menurut Riku.

Sekarang didalam kelas khusus itu ada tiga orang gadis termasuk Takane. "A-aku sungguh minta maaf, anak laki-laki yang tadi itu temanku, namanya Shintaro. Kadang dia memang kasar.", kata gadis bersyal merah tadi dengan lembut, Takane hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kurang tertarik.

"Umm...aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuannya tadi...a-", perkatan gadis bersyal itu terpotong oleh helaan nafas dari Takane, "Sudahlah. Dia memang lebih baik dariku, kukira dia gila bersikap seperti itu tanpa alasan"

"Maaf, maksudku namamu Takane Enomoto kan? Kau persis seperti apa yang digambarkan ayahku."

Takane melihat gadis itu dengan heran, "Ayah?"

Gadis bersyal itu tersenyum, "Namaku Ayano Tateyama, terima kasih sudah menjaga ayahku selama ini", Takane terlihat terkejut, dia menatap gadis bersyal itu –Ayano- dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan bingung, "Tateyama? Jadi kau anaknya Tateyama-sensei?", Ayano mengangguk dan melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Ara...gomen ne Takane-san, sepertinya Shintaro-kun sudah menungguku. Aku...pergi dulu ya, jaa ne..", sambil melemparkan senyuman Ayano keluar dari kelas khusus itu

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Haruka kembali kekelas dengan wajah murung. "Ada apa?", tanya Takane, Haruka melihat Takane dengan tampang ingin menangis, "Oh...hari ini ya? Kalau tidak ada Riku suasananya jadi tidak ramai ya?", sepertinya Takane tahu arti tatapan Haruka, Haruka membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan.

"Apa kau mau ikut mengantar Ri-chan, Takane?"

"Umm...baiklah, aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Riku menyeret koper besarnya, wajahnya benar-benar tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan kakaknya. Riku sekali lagi menatap dua orang yang mengantarkannya lebih tepatnya menatap wajah kakaknya yang memasang senyuman terpaksa, "Nii-chan...", kata Riku dengan nada memelas disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca, melihat ekspresi sang adik yang memelas (dan terlihat imut, menurut Haruka) Haruka juga jadi terlihat tidak tega, "Ri-chan..."

"Nii-chan kalau aku pergi, jangan lupa untuk makan yang banyak, istirahat juga! Jangan memaksakan diri, obatnya diminum dengan teratur, kalau ada apa-apa bilang langsung saja jangan disembunyikan! Jangan lupa kirim email, kalau ada yang menyakitimu bilang padaku! Biar kuhajar saat aku pulang, titip Tako dan Yaki beri makan mereka, makanannya ada dikamarku dirak paling atas. Mata panda, jauhi kakakku! Jangan kira ada kesempatan meski aku pergi, ingat itu!", kata Riku panjang lebar.

Ekspresi tidak-teganya Haruka berubah drastis menjadi sweatdrop, begitu juga Takane yang mendengarnya, "Sudah sana pergi! Pesawatnya sebentar lagi take off!", teriak Takane lalu mendorong Riku agar cepat pergi. "Kejam sekali kau, dasar mata panda!"

"Tunggu dulu. Satu lagi!", Takane memutar matanya sambil mendesah. Riku berbalik lalu berlari kearah Haruka, menarik tangannya agar badannya sedikit lebih merendah kemudian mencium pipi Haruka, "Sudah ya! Jaa ne~!", setelah itu Riku pergi.

.

.

Selanjutnya berlanjut ke chapter 2

A/N:

Uzu&Yuu: gimana pendapat readers? Anehkah? Gajekah? Atau bagaimana?

Yuu: maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan (_ _)

Uzu: see you next chap~!

All: RnR please~!


	3. Chapter 2: Jinzou Enemy

ini "sketsa" chap 2, chap 1 mau uzu benerin dulu biar gak banyak bagian skipnya ^^"

kalo udah bener uzu kirim, mungkin Yuu mau edit lagi (_ _)"

.

**Disclaimer: bukan punya Uzu dan Yui  
**

**Warning: OOC, OC typos, EYD diragukan, dan lain sebagainya  
**

.

Chapter 2: Jinzou Enemy

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

Bulan 8, Agustus tanggal 14

Hari paling bersejarah dalam dua tahun terakhir dalam hidup seroang _Hikki-NEET_ berjersey merah bernama Kisaragi Shintaro, karna hari ini Shintaro untuk pertama kalinya pergi keluar rumah setelah dua tahun mendekam didalam kamar. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, didepan sebuah lift dengan nafas terengah-engah, pasalnya lift yang barusan dia naiki memang cukup penuh pantas saja dia jadi kehabisan nafas didalam sana.

"Hahh...akhirnya...", ucapnya dengan lega

"Wow! Tadi itu aku nyaris _bye-bye_ karna tergencet lho~!", kata seorang gadis –Ene- yang berada didalam hp Shintaro yang anehnya dia malah berbicara dengan nada ceria. Shintaro menatap gadis _cyber_ itu dengan enggan.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, aku merasa semua orang melihat kearahku.", Shintaro berjalan agak cepat menghindari orang-orang yang katanya sedang melihatnya, padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kearah Shintaro. Cuma khayalannya mungkin, karna sudah lama dia tidak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang selama dua tahun, "Ya ya, baiklah! Aku ikuti saja permintaanmu, master~", kata Ene, "Baiklah~ ayo segera beli yang kau butuhkan! Setelah itu kita ke taman bermain~!", lanjutnya.

Ene mengoceh tidak jelas didalam hp Shintaro, sementara Shintaro hanya melanjutkan mencari keyboard dengan sesekali melihat Ene dengan tatapan yang berkata '_berisik-bisa-diam-tidak-sih'_

Tapi Ene sepertinya tidak menangkap arti tatapan Shintaro, malah berteriak, "Woahh! Benda itu keren sekali! Master ayo kita beli~ ayo kita beli~!", sambil menunjuk kesebuah rak yang berada disebelah Shintaro, Shintaro mengikuti arah pandang Ene. Mata Shintaro melotot kearah benda yang ditunjuk Ene, sebuah granat, "Baka! Benda itu bisa meledakkan dan membunuh tahu! Tidak boleh, aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu. ", kemudian Shintaro kembali melanjutkan jalannya ketempat keyboard barunya berada, kalau dia bisa menemukannya atau tersesat didalam mall.

Secara tidak sengaja pemuda _hikki-neet_ itu menabrak seseorang sampai tubuhnya agak mundur beberapa centi, "A-ah...Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja, ma-maaf!", ucap orang itu atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan _hoodie _yang terjuntai kebawah setelah menabrak Shintaro tadi, belum sempat Shintaro juga meminta maaf gadis itu –Yuuki- sudah kabur duluan, "Sudah pergi?", kata Shintaro. "Wahh...gadis yang imut! Ya kan master?", ucap Ene yang tadi sempat melihat sedikit wajah Yuuki. Shintaro hanya bengong melihat gadis bersurai panjang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Master? Oi oi, master!", akhirnya Shintaro kembali kepada kenyataan dan berpikir sesaat, '_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya…_' tapi Shintaro tidak menanggapinya dan kembali berjalan. Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Shintaro kali ini, baru saja dia bertabrakan dengan Yuuki sekarang Shintaro menabrak seseorang lagi, seorang gadis bersurai hijau dengan _hoodie_ ungu –Kido-. "Ma-maafkan aku.", kata Shintaro.

Mata merah Kido berubah menjadi hitam dan menatap Shintaro dengan datar, "Umm...maaf aku tidak melihat tadi.", ucap Shintaro untuk kedua kalinya meminta maaf dengan agak membungkuk, "Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku.", kata Kido sambil membenahi _hoodie_nya yang terlepas, mata Kido berubah kembali berubah menjadi merah.

"Ha-hah?! Me-menghilang? Siapa dia, dan kenapa dia melemparkan tatapan seram seperti itu?!", Shintaro menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari Kido yang tiba-tiba menghilang, "Master, kau terlihat payah. Maksudku, kau gemetaran saat bertemu orang banyak, saat menabrak gadis imut tadi dan saat meminta maaf pada gadis yang satu lagi.", ejek Ene dari dalam hp Shintaro. Shintaro men-glare Ene, "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Ayo cepat cari keyboard dan pergi ketaman bermain, aku mulai bosan.", kata Ene dan mengubah latar belakang hp Shitaro dengan singgasana seorang putri raja, Shintaro menghela nafas kemudian memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku jersey, "Baiklah baiklah, kita cari keyboard lalu pulang."

"Master~", suara _childish_ Ene terdengar dari dalam saku Shintaro

"Iya iya, setelah ketaman bermain kita pulang.", kata Shintaro malas disusul dengan helaan nafas panjang

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbentuk tabung menggelinding diantara kaki Shintaro, benda itu mengeluarkan asap kemungkinan besar benda itu adalah bom asap. Di tambah munculnya sekelompok orang yang memakai topeng joker, orang-orang itu masuk melalui atap dan menangkap para pelanggan mall, termasuk Shintaro. "Master! Master, apa yang terjadi? Master!", suara Ene dari dalam saku Shintaro terdengar panik, Shintaro tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ene. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya hilang.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Dalam sekejap keadaan mall itu sudah beralih tangan pada sekelompok penjahat bertopeng joker, mereka menyandera para pengunjung dan meminta tebusan pada pemilik mall, "Para pengunjung, sepertinya ini hari kebentungan kalian karna kami masih membiarkan kalian hidup.", kata salah satu dari kelompok itu yang diduga adalaha ketua mereka, dengan membelakangi sanderanya.

Shintaro sadar dari pingsannya dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, '_sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Jangan-jangan aku...dijadikan sandera!', _pikir Shintaro. "Kenapa! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku.", bisik Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketua joker itu mengambil sebuah pengeras suara yang diberikan oleh salah satu anak buahnya, "Oh~, polisi terima kasih atas pelayanan kalian yang berusaha menangkap kami. kalian bisa mendengarku?", kata ketua joker itu, "Tidak ada gunanya melawan, kita bicarakan saja baik-baik. Kami sudah mengunci semua akses jalan keluar disini. Dengarkan baik-baik, ide yang gila kalau kalian menyerahkan keamanan hanya pada komputer.", lanjutnya, spertinya ketua joker itu memang suka berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Siapkan uang 10 milyar yen dalam waktu 30 menit dan _tidak akan ada_ yang terluka. Kami akan tunggu uang kalian diatap, 'tidak' kurasa bukan pilihan yang tepat.", lanjut ketua joker itu.

Shintaro mulai berkeringat dingin, "Ba-bagaimana kalau pemilik mall ini tidak memenuhi apa yang dikatakannya? A-apa yang akan terjadi pada para sandera ini?!", kata Shintaro dengan panik. _'Benar-benar hari sial', _runtuk Shintaro.

Disebelah Shintaro, seorang pemuda bermata kucing –Kano- melihat Shintaro yang sepertinnya sedang berpikir berat, dengan senyuman santai. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kita akan benar-benar dibunuh~", kata Kano dengan memainkan jari-jarinya didepan Shintaro, Shintaro menatapnya dengan heran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Kenapa kau malah santai sekali.", kata Shintaro, Kano masih mencoba menyangkal dengan mengatakan, "Aku sama sekali tidak santai", dengan nada yang agak berbeda, "Ya ampun, aku akan mati~ aku benar-benar takut. Padahal ada acara tv yang ingin kutonton~", lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan nada khasnya.

Shintaro melirik malas pemuda ber_hoodie _hitam disebelahnya itu, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?", kata Shintaro, dia mulai malas meladeni Kano yang menurutnya sudah gila.

Kano melepas _hoodie_nya lalu menatap Shintaro dengan agak serius, "Jadi, apa rencana menarik yang ada didalam pikiranmu itu~?", Shintaro terkejut, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang dianggapnya gila ini bisa tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. "Sesuatu seperti, 'ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan kami tapi aku butuh jeda', atau semacamnya.", ucap Kano, Shintaro jadi makin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ugh! Siapa itu?!" Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, ketua joker itu ditendang dari arah samping dengan sangat keras oleh entah siapa, yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepannya dengan aura gelap yang membuat Shintaro merinding. Ternyata itu adalah gadis imut yang ditabraknya tadi, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Aku yang melakukannya. Ada masalah?", kata gadis itu dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang sangat familiar bagi Shintaro.

"KAU—" Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah drastis seiring matanya menyala merah, dan dengan rasa tidak percaya Shintaro melihat gadis itu menjadi banyak, dan masing-masing menatap tajam sekelompok penjahat bertopeng tersebut. Seketika itu juga mereka semua mundur beberapa centi dari tempatnya masing-masing dengan ketakutan luar biasa. "Ara~ kalau begini sih jadi tidak seru~" kata gadis itu sambil mendesah. Bayangannya menghilang dan matanya kembali menyala merah. Dia menoleh ke arah Shintaro dan menatapnya, "Jaa, seterusnya aku serahkan kepada kau saja ya, _Shin-chan~_", katanya dengan senyum yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang pula, gadis itu menghilang secepat saat dia datang.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, barang-barang ditempat penyanderaan itu berjatuhan. Beberapa mengenai kelompok joker itu. Dan yang paling aneh saat beberapa orang joker yang berjaga saling menembak rekan mereka sendiri. Melihat keadaan kacau antara kelompok joker itu, Shintaro memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan diri kemudian berlari kearah sebuah kabel dan menancapkan kabel itu dihpnya.

"Tolong kami, Ene!", kata Shintaro, hampir setengah berteriak.

Dengan cepat layar-layar tv atau komputer disana berubah dan menampilkan sosok gadis bersurai biru, "Setelah ini kita pergi ketaman bermain! Ya kan master?", ucap gadis itu. Shintaro jadi lemas, kemudian jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan terbukanya akses jalan keluar yang sudah diproses oleh Ene.

.

.

Uzu: apa cukup segini saja ya?

Yuu: umm...ini sudah bagus kok

Uzu: ok balasan review~

Yuu: dari...**Ryukutari:** Oke! Makasih banyak, Ryu-san~~~ Panggilnya Yuu-chan ajah~

...Konflik... Sesungguhnya? Siiip~~~ Klo ada Riku-san yg yandere, (mestinya sih) klo ada konflik pasti seru~

Uzu: terima kasih udah mau mampir dan review Ryu-chan XD

Uzu&Yuu: see you next chapter~ XD


	4. Chapter 3: Kisaragi Attention

Kami benar-benar terharu karna fic ini ternyata banyak yang me-review TAT, kami akan lebih berusaha lagi~!

Baiklah ini chapter ketiganya~ silakan~

.

.

**Disclaimer: ****bukan punya Uzu dan Yui**

**Warning: OOC, OC typos, EYD diragukan, dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Kisaragi Attention

.

Seorang gadis bersurai jingga pendek dikuncir samping berlari menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. "Huaaaaaa!", teriak gadis itu –Momo-, dengan cepat dia berbelok kearah gang kecil dan sialnya gang itu dibatasi dengan pagar kayu yang lumayan tinggi, "G-gawat!"

Derap langkah orang-orang yang mengejar Momo terdengar makin dekat diselingi teriakan-teriakan, "Dimana Momo-chan?!", "Larinya cepat sekali", atau semacamnya. Momo melihat keujung gang tempatnya bersembunyi, "Hahh...se-setidaknya aku bisa _aman_ disini..."

"Aman? Kau pikir kau bisa _aman_?", kata seseorang dengan nada yang dapat membuat Momo bergidik, Momo terjingkat lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Si-siapa kau?"

Diatas pagar kayu itu, seorang gadis yang memakai _hoodie _berjongkok diatas pagar itu dan membelakanginya. Momo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi entah kenapa Momo yakin kalau gadis itu sedang memasang senyum meremehkan, "Ikuti aku!", perintah gadis itu sebelum melompat turun kebalik pagar, sebenarnya Momo tidak ingin mengikuti gadis tak dikenal itu tapi...

"MOMO-CHAN ADA DISANA~!", teriak salah satu dari orang-orang yang tadi mengejar Momo.

"Hyiiiii~!", Momo terlihat ketakutan, satu-satunya jalan adalah mengikuti gadis tadi. Momo melompat dan meraih ujung pagar dan menaikkan kakinya satu persatu, "Yatta~!", Momo berhasil melompat kebalik pagar kayu itu, dia mencari gadis barusan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang, "Mou! Katanya mau membantuku!", teriak Momo.

Dibalik gang kecil itu ada sebuah gang lagi. Momo mengikuti arah gang itu dengan malas, ujung gang mulai terlihat ternyata ujung gang itu terhubung dengan sebuah atap bangunan, sontak saja Momo terlihat panik karna kumpulan fans-nya sudah berkumpul dibawah bangunan itu, "A-apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya ingin melihat _boneka_ku "bermain" dengan _boneka_ yang lain~", kata gadis itu lagi, Momo menoleh kearah kanannya dan menemukan gadis itu berdiri dipagar pembatas, "KAU!", teriak Momo marah.

"Heh!", gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman aneh kemudian melompat turun dari pagar pembatas itu, meninggalkan Momo.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Setelah dikejar fans-fans bejibun, kena perangkap gadis aneh, telat kesekolah, dan dimarahi sensei!", gumam Momo sambil menghitung 'kesialan' yang dia dapat dalam sehari ini. Momo menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berteriak, "HUAAAAAAAAAA!", setelah itu kembali duduk ditaman dan meminum minuman kalengnya.

Momo berdiri dari kursi taman, membenahi _hoodie_ merah jambunya kemudian berjalan kepintu taman. Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar, Momo menoleh kekanan dan kirinya memastikan tidak ada _sisa-sisa_ fans yang masih mencoba mengejarnya. Hidup seorang idol memang berat...

"Yosh! Aku siap!", kata Momo kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya, secara tidak sengaja Momo menabrak seorang anak laki-laki, "Ow! Hey, liha-lihat dong kalau jalan! Oba-san!", kata anak laki-laki itu dengan kesal. Momo buru-buru membungkuk, "Ma-maafkan aku!", kata Momo kemudian tersadar dengan panggilan anak laki-laki itu, Momo mengerutkan keningnya, "Hey! Aku masih kelas satu SMA tahu!", ucap Momo tidak terima dipanggil 'oba-san'

Anak laki-laki itu –Hibiya- mendengus kesal, "Aku sedang buru-buru, jangan halangi aku. Oba-san.", Momo melihat brosur yang dipegang Hibiya kemudian menunjuk brosur itu, "Kau juga ingin pergi ketoko itu?", tanya Momo, Hibiya melihat Momo dengan tatapan malas, "Sepertinya. Aku diminta membeli beberapa barang disana. Tapi karna aku tidak pernah kemari, jadi aku...", katanya dengan enggan.

Momo menepukkan kedua tangannya dan ber'oh' dengan pelan kemudian menggantinya dengan tawa kecil, "Haha...jadi kau tersesat? Ya kan?", Momo kembali tertawa kecil, "Melihat penampilanmu dan caramu melihat apapun dengan tatapan heran itu, tidak salah lagi! Kau pasti baru menginjakkan kaki dikota sebesar ini.", terka Momo.

Hibiya lagi-lagi mendengus kesal, "Ke-kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?", ucapnya dengan sedikit melirik kearah Momo. "Ternyata benar~ aku bisa dengan mudah mengenali orang semacam dirimu.", kata Momo sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Hibiya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Memangnya kenapa? Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi.", tanyanya dengan ketus. "Heehhh...bukannya kau tersesat?", balas Momo.

"Ya..umm...", Hibiya menggaruk pipinya, memang benar dia sedang tersesat. Ini juga pertama kalinya Hibiya pergi kekota besar seperti ini.

Momo mencondongkan badannya sedikit kearah Hibiya dan (berusaha) tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, nee-san akan mengantarmu ketoko itu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana.", ucap gadis bersurai jingga itu dengan ceria, "Lupakan saja! Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi dengan bibi-bibi sepertimu!"

Dengan cepat dia memukul perut Hibiya, tanpa Momo sadari matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah. "Sudah kubilang! Aku bukan bibi-bibi!", _hoodie_ yang dipakai Momo terlepas, tentu saja tanpa butuh waktu lama orang-orang mulai melirik dan menghampiri Momo dan Hibiya, lebih tepatnya mereka menghampiri Momo.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan oba—", ucapan Hibiya terhenti melihat segerombolan orang mendekati mereka berdua, Momo melihat orang-orang itu dengan khawatir, "Hey, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang orang-orang ini bersikap aneh?", tanya Hibiya. Momo tidak menjawabnya, malah menarik lengan Hibiya dan membawanya kembali masuk ke gang persembunyiannya tadi, gang itu terhubung dengan sebuah jalan besar dekat sungai.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Momo masuk kedalam sebuah gedung yang masih dalam perbaikan, tadi tanpa sengaja dia melepaskan tangan Hibiya dan membuat bocah itu tertinggal. Tapi Momo tidak peduli yang penting sekarang dia sudah selamat dari kejaran orang-orang. "Lagi-lagi aku berakhir seperti ini...aku ingin jadi '_normal_'.", Momo menjatuhkan dirinya disana dan menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?", Momo yang kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu langsung menengok mencari arah suara itu. Seorang gadis yang memakai _hoodie _hitam sedang duduk di atas pagar memerhatikannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ah…. Kau Momo Kisaragi, ya? Sepertinya kau sedang dikejar-kejar fansmu lagi~", kata gadis itu sambil melomapt ke arah Momo. "I-iya… Maaf, kalau ada yang bisa ku-", kata-kata Momo dipotong dengan senyuman menenangkan dari gadis bermata kucing tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah aku "usir". Tenang saja. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu dan memastikan kau tidak akan dikejar-kejar lagi.", kata gadis itu, entah kenapa kata-katanya sangat menenangkan Momo.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Tidak apa-apa.", kata Momo sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu kembali terlihat cemas. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?", Momo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaa, aku pergi dulu, Momo-san~" "Tunggu dulu! Namamu sia-"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, gadis itu sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan Momo yang sedang bengong dan sangat bingung.

Sementara itu...

Dari atas bangunan yang belum jadi itu, seorang gadis berhoodie ungu –Kido- memperhatikan Momo sambil menggenggam hpnya, bukan! Dia bukan sedang memotret Momo secara diam-diam, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Ya, aku menemukannya. Dia pasti gadis yang pernah kau beritahukan padaku. Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada yang aneh. Ya...aku mengerti.", kata Kido membalas seseorang diseberang teleponnya, lalu dia mematikan hpnya dan perlahan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Keberadaan Kido tiba-tiba menghilang bersama dengan gagak-gagak yang semula hinggap ditempatnya.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

"Ara? Kau pasti Hibiya-kun, ne?", Hibiya menatap gadis ber_hoodie_ _dark-blue_ didepannya dengan acuh, '_Lagi-lagi aku bertemu orang yang tak dikenal.',_ runtuknya dalam hati. Gadis itu –Riku- menurunkan sudut bibirnya, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti tidak senang dengan kehadiranku?", tanyannya, Hibiya menghela nafas lalu berjalan melewati Riku tanpa berkata apapun.

Riku menujukkan raut bosan diwajahnya, perlahan Riku menaikkan eyepacth-nya dan menatap Hibiya dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna merah, "Tidak sopan langsung meninggalkan orang yang mengajakmu berbicara, Hibiya-kun. Baiklah~ aku juga tidak berniat '_main-main'_ denganmu, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarmu.", Riku berjalan mendekati Hibiya yang tiba-tiba terpaku ditengah jalan, _'Ke-kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku?!', _batin Hibiya panik.

Riku menarik brosur dari saku celana Hibiya lalu menatap brosur itu dengan tatapan bosan, sambil melepas eyepatchnya, "Ke tempat ini kan?", Hibiya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hibiya dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali, ah...lebih tepatnya tubuhnya sedang digerakkan.

'_Kenapa...tubuhku bergerak sendiri?'_

"Ahh~ kuharap aku bisa menemukan _mainan_ yang asyik dikota ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang sekalian, mumpung aku sedang bosan nih~", kata Riku dengan nada ceria sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

'_Si-siapa dia sebenarnya? A-apa maksudnya dengan _'mainan'_ dan '_bermain-main'_ itu?'_

"Sebagai balasannya, kau dan dua orang yang ada dirumah temanmu bisa menemaniku _bermain_~ bagaimana?", kata Riku lagi.

Hibiya menganggukkan, ah! Salah, maksudnya kepala Hibiya tiba-tiba mengangguk dengan sendirinya, disusul teriakan senang dari Riku.

'_Gawat! Aku bertemu orang yang berbahaya! Si-siapa saja, tolong aku!'_

.

.

.

A/N:

Berlanjut ke chapter 4 XD

Uzu: kenapa Riku bisa tahu tentang Hibiya akan dijelaskan kapan-kapan *digeplak*

Yuu: dan alasan kenapa Riku dan Yuuki punya dua eye-ability akan kami jelaskan kapan-kapan juga XD *ikut kena geplak*

Uzu&Yuu: ok~ ini balasan reviewnya~

Yuu: dari **Akai Sora13: **iya benar! Oc-oc memang bikin kita makin berimajinasi XD apalagi bayangin penampilan sama aksinya dengan chara-chara didalam ceritanya XD

Uzu: makasih udah mau review dan mampir XD

Yuu: berikutnya dari **anon: **iya, Yuu bikin dia punya dua eye-ability, akan kami jelaskan kapan-kapan ya~tunggu saja ya~ *eh?*

Uzu: Riku juga punya dua eye-ability lho... *pundung*

Yuu: gak apa-apa Uzu, ayo semangat! Oh, makasih sudah mau review senpai XD

Uzu: hiks...iya deh. Berikutnya dari **noname: **ehehehehee...makasih...ekkk! etto...etto..etto... Akachan to Boku-nya masih uzu lanjutin kok! Tapi Uzu lagi gak ada ide TTATT tapi Uzu masih lanjutin kok~

Yuu: Uzu suka menelantarkan fic ya...ck ck ck *geleng-geleng*

Uzu: U-Uzu masih lanjutin kok! Etto...makasih udah mau review dan mampir senpai

Yuu: review kalian membuat kami tambah semangat XD

All: ok~ see you next chapter~ XD


	5. Chapter 4: Mekakushi Code

Huwaaaa~! Akhirnya masa liburan berganti dengan masa tahun ajaran baru disekolah XD

Ayo sama-sama semngat~!

.

.

**Disclaimer: KagePro milik Jin-sensei XD bukan milik kami~**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typos, kurangnya EYD, hancur lebur, dan lain-lain dan lain-lain dan lain-lain X3 **(Yuu: *geplak Uzu*)

.

.

Chapter 4: Mekakushi Code

.

.

Masih ditempat yang sama, didalam sebuah gedung yang belum sepenuhnya selesai

Momo menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Dia memikirkan kembali kata-kata gadis yang tadi ditemuinya, benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman. Tapi begitu membuka matanya, Momo sangat terkejut didepannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis ber_hoodie_ ungu –Kido- dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Momo, "Kau...Kisaragi Momo?", tanya gadis itu.

Momo mundur beberapa langkah, ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam hari ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, "Si-siapa kau?", tanya Momo agak ketakutan, "K-kupikir kau salah orang...ahaha...", kata Momo diselingi tawa kaku. Gadis bersurai hijau itu merogoh saku _hoodie_nya, mengambil hpnya lalu meunjukkannya pada Momo, "Kalau begitu...apa kau saudara kembarnya?", ucap Kido, dilayar hp Kido menunjukkan sebuah poster pertunjukan dengan artis yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Momo, atau itu memang Momo.

"Karena kau benar-benar mirip dengan dia.", lanjut Kido sambil menggeser gambar dilayar hp _touchscreen_nya, kesebuah gambar lain sebuah gambar artis yang sedang berada dipanggung. Momo menghela nafas, "Baiklah...aku memang Kisaragi Momo.", kata Momo menyerah, "Apa kau juga fans? Aku sebenarnya senang banyak yang menyukai penampilanku dipanggung tapi aku, kalau kau ingin tanda tangan akan—", kata-kata Momo terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat Kido sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kido menekan beberapa tombol dilayar hpnya lalu mendekatkan hpnya ketelinga kirinya, "Halo? Ya. Kau benar. Baiklah, akan kubawa dia.", kata Kido, Momo terlihat agak kesal karna sudah diacuhkan, "Hey, dengarkan dong kalau orang sedang bicara.", kata Momo. Kido menutup teleponnya dan kembali beralih ke Momo, "Oh maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tsubomi Kido, aku sama sepertimu.", ucap Kido dengan mengulurkan tangannya, Momo melihatnya dengan heran, "Sama? Apa maksudmu sama? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kido menarik kembali uluran tangannya, "Maaf, aku belum menjelaskannya apapun. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?", Momo menatap Kido dengan heran kemudian entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Momo menghela nafas, _'Aku terjebak dengan orang aneh.', _batin Momo.

"Hey.", panggil Kido tiba-tiba, Momo terjingkat lalu dengan cepat bersiap dan mengakatan, "Ha-ha'i!", dengan lantang. "Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau kau tidak normal? Seperti ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu?", tanya Kido, Momo sedikit terkejut lalu kembali mundur beberapa langkah dari Kido, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?", tanya Momo balik.

Mata Kido berubah menjadi merah, "Eh? ke-kemana dia pergi?", kata Momo kebingungan karna Kido tiba-tiba menghilang, "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai tidak terlalu menganggap kehadiranku.", Momo terlihat ketakutan, Kido tiba-tiba menghilang tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Bagi beberapa orang bahkan menganggap kalau aku tidak berada disana.", Momo terus menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah dan berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan, suara Kido masih bisa dia dengar tapi keberadaan Kido, entah dimana. Momo juga tidak tahu.

Momo terus berjalan mundur sampai menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu, dengan cepat Momo menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada apapun disana. "Kau benar-benar kebalikan dari diriku.", kata Kido yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan Momo, Momo langsunng terjatuh pingsan.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Momo tersadar dari pingsannya dan melihat kesekelilingnya, _'Dimana ini?', _tanyanya dalam hati, diruangan itu ada empat orang yang lain, seorang gadis bersurai putih, dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Momo dan gadis bersurai hijau yang ditemui oleh Momo tadi.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar? Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan(Blindfold Gang), pemula.", ucap pemuda bermata kucing –Kano- dengan memberikan bunga yang diambilanya dari rangkaian bunga yang sudah disusun gadis bersurai putih –Mary- diatas meja, pada Momo. "Mecha Kushi-Dan(Mecha Skewer Gang)?", tanya Momo dengan agak bingung, "Pe-pemula?!", kata Momo tidak percaya.

Kano melempar bunganya dan berkata dengan nada riang, "Maaf soal ketua kami yang menyeramkan Ki—", tatapan tajam Kido berhasil menghentikan ucapan Kano, padahal Kano saat ini sedang membelakangi Kido, "Whoa...benar-benar menakutkan...", kata Kano dengan wajah agak ketakutan dan menoleh kearah Kido. Kano kembali duduk dibangku didepan Momo dengan bekas tamparan (atau pukulan?) dipipinya, "Baiklah...kita perkenalan saja dulu. Namaku Kano Shuuya, lalu bola bulu dibawah meja itu Mary Kozakura.", "Aku bukan bola bulu!", potong Mary dengan mengembungkan pipinya

Kano hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran, "Lalu orang yang disebelah Mary namanya Seto Kousuke, mereka terlihat seperti pacaran padahal tidak.", "Memangnya ada perkenalan semacam ini?", potong Seto dengan sweatdrop.

"Aku juga minta maaf karna seenaknya membawamu kemari tanpa izin dulu.", lanjut Kano dan memasang senyuman atau lebih tepatnya disebut cengiran.

Momo masih mempertahankan ekspresi herannya, "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalian."

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti ya? Pfftt...maaf-maaf!", Kano menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya, menahan tawa. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan. "Baiklah, sampai dimana aku? Oh benar...kekuatan yang kami sebut _eye-ability_."

"Eye-ability, kekuatan yang kau dapatkan _entah-bagaimana-caranya _dan sepertinya kekuatanmu sangat berkebalikan dengan milik Kido.", Momo memiringkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud Kano

"S-sebenarnya apa maksudnya?", tanya Momo

Kano mengambil sebuah majalah diatas meja dan menunjukkan sampulnya pada Momo, "Coba lihat, apa kau menggunakan _contact-lens_ saat penampilanmu?", ucap Kano dan menunjuk gambar Momo disampul majalah itu, lebih tepatnya pada bagian matanya. "Kau tidak menggunakannya kan? Bukankah Kido sudah memberitahumu?", lanjut Kano dengan mengaktifkan _eye-ability_nya, "Kami sama denganmu."

Suasana menjadi hening

"Kami akan membantumu mengendalikan kekuatan itu.", kata Kido memecahkan keheningan disana, Momo mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ka-kalau begitu...apa aku bisa pergi bermain seperti gadis-gadis normal?", tanya Momo antusias

Momo sepertinya sudah mengerti maksud dari Mekakushi Dan, dia juga sepertinya bersedia bergabung dengan kelompok itu. Momo tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak, "A-AKU AKAN BERGABUNG! TOLONG BANTU AKU MEKA-MEKA DAN!"

Disaat bersamaan, Mary berjalan dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan camilan, bermaksud meletakkannya dimeja hanya saja...

DUKK

Mary tersandung sehingga teh yang dibawanya terhempas keatas dan tepat mengenai Momo, plus hp Momo yang ada dimeja. "Huuuuuuwaaaa...", teriak Momo melihat hpnya sudah tenggelam didalam teh, layarnya pun sudah mati, "Go-gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!", ucap Mary berulang-ulang. Seto mengambil hp Momo dan melihatnya sebentar, "Sepertinya hpmu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi.", ucapnya.

"Hanya Mary yang bisa tersandung meski tidak apapun didepannya...ahahahaa...", ucap Kano yang tertawa geli. Mary menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan menatap Kano dengan kesal. "Jangan!", Kido berusaha mencegah Mary, tetapi terlambat. "Yahhh….. Sepertinya dia akan seperti ini untuk sementara.", kata Kido sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kano yang sudah membatu.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Mekakushi Dan, bersama dengan anggota baru mereka. Pergi ke mall untuk membeli set cangkir baru dan mengganti hp Momo yang sudah _bye-bye._

"Maaf merepotkan, ini salahku.", kata Momo dengan agak menyesal.

Mendengar perkataan Momo, Kido mendengus pelan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini juga salah Mary karna sudah menumpahkan tehnya tadi.", kata Kido datar. "Ma-maafkan aku...", ucap Mary dengan nada menyesal, "Baiklah baiklah...ayo segera membeli hp pengganti itu dan terserah mau kemana~", kata Kano dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Kido berjalan melewati anak buahnya, "Kalian tunggu saja disini, aku akan lihat _sales-counter_nya."

Sekarang, setelah Kido pergi, mereka hanya menunggu ditempat yang agak sepi. Momo melihat kesekelilingnya dan matanya langsunng menarik sosok yang sangat dikenallinya, "O-onii-chan?!", Momo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, "Onii-chan?", kata Kano, Seto dan Mary dengan kompak, mirip sebuah paduan suara. Kemudian ketiga orang itu mengikuti arah pandangan Momo, seorang pemuda dengan jersey merah terlihat sedang membungkuk didepan Kido.

"Jadi itu kakakmu?", tanya Mary, "Benar, dia mirip sepertimu.", imbuhnya

"Ya, aku juga lihat. Kalian memang mirip.", sahut Seto, sementara Kano...entah kenapa dia mulai tertawa lagi bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak, "Jadi...orang itu kakakmu?", ucapnya disela-sela tawanya. Momo sweatdrop melihat kakaknya seperti orang bodoh, apalagi dia bicara sendiri dengan hpnya.

Kesabaran Momo sudah habis, dengan sekali tarikan nafas dia berteriak pada Kano, "BERHENTI TERTAWA PADA APAPUN YANG KAU LIHAT! KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH!", diam-diam Seto juga ikut tertawa saat Momo sedang membelakanginya, "Mou! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dia kan tidak pernah keluar rumah! Onii-chan...bikin malu saja!", runtuk Momo dan berbalik kearah lain.

Kido kembali, sepertinya dia tidak jadi ketempat penjualan hp karna bertabrakan dengan kakak Momo, "Ki-Kisaragi, apa benar dia itu kakakmu? Kalian agak mirip...", tanya Kido dengan senyum tipis, "Jangan dibahas lagi!", kata Momo dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Kido, "Ba-baiklah...maaf."

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan berubah setelah beberapa benda aneh yang mengeluarkan asap dilempar oleh seseorang, sontak seluruh pengunjung mulai panik, alarm keamanan berbunyi disusul terkuncinya akses jalan keluar dari mall itu.

Momo berlari dengan panik kearah tempat kakaknya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Kano, "Biar aku yang menyelamatkan kakakmu. Kau tetap disini bersama yang lain.", kata Kano dengan nada agak serius, mata Momo agak terbelalak, _'Kenapa...nada bicaranya mirip gadis waktu itu?', _batin Momo, mengingat saat dia menangis sendirian ditengah bengunan yang belum selesai waktu itu.

Momo ingin menanyakannya tapi Kano sudah berlari menjauh duluan, "Oi Kano! Seto kau ikuti Kano, aku akan bersama mereka berdua jadi jangan khawatir.", kata Kido. "Aku mengerti. Mary tetaplah bersama Kido, mengerti?", Mary membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi ini keadaan berbahaya. Kami perlu kekuatanmu.", bisik Kido pada Seto.

'_Apa kalian butuh bantuan?' _Seto merasa dia mendengar suara yang agak familiar, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya.

Seto menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku tidak begitu senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi aku mengerti.", kemudian segera berlari menyusul Kano.

'_Onii-chan...'_

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Kido bersama Momo dan Mary berjalan pelan-pelan, mencoba mendekati kelompok joker yang tiba-tiba menyerbu mall tempat mereka, hanya saja saat melewati toilet secara tidak sengaja Kido menabrak seseorang, "Ah...maaf", kata Kido setelah eyeability-nya non-aktif karna menabrak orang itu, lebih tepatnya gadis itu.

Gadis itu melihat kearah Kido dengan senyuman misterius yang agak menyeramkan ditambah dengan wajah yang agak tertutup _hoodie dark-blue_nya, "Tidak apa-apa, kalian juga dalam masalah ya? Maaf~ karna _boneka-boneka_ku bertindak mengikuti _naskah_ mereka lagi~", ucap gadis itu kemudian berbalik berlari meninggalkan Kido, Kido menggumamkan 'hah' karna perkataan gadis tadi. Mata Kido terbelalak begitu melihat gadis yang ditabraknya tadi tiba-tiba _terbelah_ menjadi banyak dan menyebar.

'_Di-dia...',_ Kido masih tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya tapi tepukan dari Momo kembali menyadarkannya, "Danchou-san...jangan-jangan anak itu...", kata Momo yang sepertinya juga terkejut. "Ah, mungkin saja. Ki-kita kembali kerencana awal!", kata Kido dan kembali mengaktifkan eyeability-nya.

.

.

Kido dan Momo naik kesebuah rak, melihat kelompok joker itu diam-diam. Sementara Mary berdiri dibawah mereka berdua dengan membawa shower atau apalah itu, "Mary, apa yang kau bawa itu?", tanya Momo. "Se-senjata! Aku juga akan membantu!", kata Mary sambil mengayunkan _senjata_nya, tapi karna kecerobohannya kabel _senjata_nya malah melilit kakinya sendiri dan membuat Mary jatuh plus _senjata_ itu terlempar.

Dengan cepat Kido mengejar dan menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh, Kido hampir menahan nafasnya kalau benda itu jatuh, tepat mengenai kepala si ketua joker.

DUKK

Kido benar-benar menahan nafasnya saat secara tidak sengaja ujung benda itu mengenai si ketua joker, "Hey! Siapa yang memukul tadi?", teriak ketua joker itu pada anak buahnya, cepat-cepat Kido kembali ke tempat Momo dan Mary. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kita hampir terbunuh...", ucap Kido dengan mengatur nafasnya dan melirik ke Mary, Mary sudah meringkuk ketakutan dibawah rak yang dinaiki Momo, "Ma-maaf..."

"Hahh...hahh...kukira kita akan mati tadi.", kata Momo juga mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati, hidup orang-orang itu juga sedang dipertimbangkan.", sahut Kido.

'_Nee~ Aku bosan nih~ Aku bantu ya~',_ Kido, Momo dan Mary merasa ada suara berbisik yang hilang dalam sekejap mata, dan saat itu juga Kido merasa seseorang melompatinya. _'Jalan pintas, eheheh~'_

"Ugh! Siapa itu?!" Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, ketua joker itu ditendang dari arah samping dengan sangat keras oleh entah siapa, yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepannya dengan aura gelap yang tidak lain adalah gadis yang tadi melompati Kido. "Aku yang melakukannya. Ada masalah?". "Danchou-san…. Sepertinya anak itu juga… Tunggu! Itu kan gadis yang tadi!", mendengarnya Kido langsung sweatdrop.

"KAU—" Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah drastis seiring matanya menyala merah, dan dengan Kido melihat gadis itu berpencar, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan gadis dengan _hoodie_ dark blue yang tadi ditabraknya. Masing-masing bayangannya menatap tajam sekelompok penjahat bertopeng tersebut. Seketika itu juga mereka semua mundur beberapa centi dari tempatnya masing-masing dengan ketakutan luar biasa. "Ara~ kalau begini sih jadi tidak seru~" kata gadis itu sambil mendesah. Bayangannya menghilang dan matanya kembali menyala merah. Kido melihatnya menoleh ke arah Kano dan Seto,_ 'Membosankan~ Jaa, aku pergi dulu ya~'_ Dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang pula, gadis itu menghilang secepat saat dia datang.

Sementara itu...

Beberapa orang dari kelompok joker yang berjaga di area atas terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok diatas pagar pengaman disebelah mereka, "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali ketempatmu!", teriak salah satu penjaga joker itu dan menunjuk tempat para sandera dibawah dengan senapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu membuka _eyepatch_-nya, "Aku sudah ditempatku kok, tenang saja~ aku tidak akan kemana-mana.", kata gadis itu –Riku- dan menunjuk _dirinya sendiri _yang berada diantara para sandera, duduk membelakangi Kano dan Seto. Para penjaga itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, "Jangan bercanda! Dia pasti hanya mirip saja denganmu!", ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi, kita panggil saja dia A agar lebih jelas.

Riku melompat kebelakang, turun dari pagar pengaman itu. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah menyala menatap A dan teman-temannya dengan datar, tapi senyuman diwajahnya makin melebar, "Wahh...kalian punya _mainan_ yang keren! Ini asli ya?", ucapnya dengan ceria dan mengelus ujung senapan yang dibawa oleh A.

"Berhenti main-main bocah!", bentak salah satu orang yang berada dibelakang A, kita sebut saja dia B. Riku menatap B dengan sebal, "Aku bahkan belum _bermain_...tapi ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa bocah kecil ini lakukan. Tuan-tuan...", Riku menatap orang-orang itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh si B bergerak, dia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah rekannya yang ada dibelakang dan...

DORR

Satu peluru berhasil menembus rekannya itu, A dan B terbelalak tak percaya. Tubuh B terus bergerak dengan sendirinya, menembaki satu persatu rekan-rekannya bahkan rekan-rekannya yang berada dibagian bawah.

DORR

DORR

DORR

"OI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!", teriak ketua joker itu, tapi setelah itu barang-barang elektronik jatuh menimpanya.

"Hahahahahaaa...kalian berhasil membuatku tertawa! Ahahahaa...baik baik, ini hadiah kalian karna berhasil~", kata Riku dengan santainya, moncong pistol B mengarah pada kepala A begitu pula moncong senapan A yang sudah bertengger manis dipelipis B, kemudian...

DOORRR

Riku makin tertawa kencang melihat dua tubuh itu terjatuh dengan cipratan darah kemana-mana, bahkan ada noda yang mengenai _hoodie_ Riku, "Kalian..._boneka_ yang sempurna...", tawa Riku berubah menjadi aneh, senyuman yandere yang menyeramkan masih setia bertengger dibibirnya meski air mata yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Riku berjalan kearah dua mayat itu, mengambil pistol berserta persediaan peluru dari si B, "Cih. Aku tidak puas kalau kalian belum seperti _ini_...", ucap Riku kemudian menembaki dua kepala mayat itu sampai hancur dengan tawa aneh dan makin keras seiring mengalirnya darah dari dua mayat itu, "Ha...hahahaa...terima kasih kalian sudah memberikanku _mainan_ ini~", kata Riku kemudian melompat keluar cendela dengan membawa pistol rampasan tadi, setelah _menghilangkan _bayangannya juga.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Momo berlari menghampiri Mary kemudian mengaktifkan eyeability-nya bersamaan dengan akses jalan keluar yang sudah terbuka, "Kisaragi Momo, 16 tahun. Seorang idol!", teriaknya membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Didepannya Mary juga mulai mengaktifkan eyeability-nya, "Minna...gomen ne...", semua orang tiba-tiba _membeku_.

Momo menoleh kearah lain dan sangat terkajut begitu melihat sang kakak sudah terbaring pingsan, "Onii-chan!", teriak Momo, dengan cepat menghampiri kakaknya.

.

.

Udah! Ayo lanjut ke chapter berikutnya~

Uzu: Fuuuuhhh...akhirnya selesai juga~

Yuu: Uzu-san waktunya balasan review. Kali ini dari **uzume chiyori: **Ehehehee...iya ini fic collab kami dan terima kasih atas pujiannya XD, oh? Reaksi Kano saat ketemu Yuuki ya? Itu _Hi-mi-tsu~_

Uzu: Akan dijelaskan kapan-kapan senpai XD, terima kasih udah mau mampir dan review senpai XD

All: See You Next Chapter~


	6. Chapter 5: Heat-Haze Days

Ini chap 5-nya~, anggap saja ini udah lewat sehari dari "Kisaragi Attention"

Maaf kalo (mungkin) yang lain perannya dikit dichap ini (_ _)

.

**Disclaimer: ****Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Mekaku City: Third Life © Boku wa Uzu & Yui Tsukitachi**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), kurang ber-EYD, dan kesalahan lainnya yang sering terjadi**

**.**

Chapter 5: Heat-Haze Days

.

.

Hibiya berjalan kembali ke rumah paman temannya, inginnya sih dia langsung kembali tapi...

"Hibiya-kun! Kita main di_game center _dulu yukk~ kyaaaa! Mereka punya banyak kaset game baru! Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Ayo~ Hiyorin tidak akan marah kalau kau bilang aku yang minta...boleh yaaaaaa~?!", rengek gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ –Riku- dan menatap Hibiya dengan _puppy-eyes_, sudah hampir lima menit Riku menempel dicendela _game-center_ setelah mengantar Hibiya membeli barang pesanan Hiyori.

Hibiya menghela nafas, _'Dia ini hanya tumbuh badannya saja, otak anak-anak',_ batin Hibiya, "Hiyori bilang langsung pulang setelah beli ini...dan namanya Hiyori! Bukan Hiyorin!", bentak Hibiya, Riku malah mempertajam _puppy-eyes_nya apalagi sekarang dengan hiasan bibir cemberut. Lagi-lagi Hibiya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah...tapi kita beli saja kasetnya, mainnya dirumah saja.", ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis, Riku bersorak senang dan langsung memeluk Hibiya dengan erat, "O-oi! Le-lepaskan aku!"

Setelah membeli kaset game yang diminta Riku sekarang mereka duduk dibangku taman dan melihat lagi barang yang mereka beli, Hibiya menerawang barang yang terbungkus plastik yang tadi dibelinya sementara Riku melihat kaset-kaset game-nya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Desainnya yang menawan...mata yang bulat dan bentuknya juga lucu...pasti para gadis terpesona oleh penampilannya...", gumam Hibiya, "Kalau aku berikan ini padanya pasti...", lanjutnya.

**~Hibiya's imagination~**

Hibiya dan Hiyori sedang berduaan dibawah sebuah pohon saat malam hari, lampu-lampu kota menyala dan menghujani mereka dengan warna warni yang indah. Hibiya mengulurkan tangannya, "Ini. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, jadi aku beli saja.", kata Hibiya dengan nada dan pose yang dibuat _cool._

Hiyori menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Hibiya lalu membukanya, "Kyaaa! Imutnya~", ucapnya setelah membuka bungkusan itu, "Bisa menemukan barang seimut ini...kau benar-benar..."

"Menjijikkan!", entah kenapa wajah imut Hiyori yang dibayangkan Hibiya berubah manjadi wajah Riku dengan senyum mengejek seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan pada Hibiya.

**~kembali ke dunia nyata~**

Dengan cepat Hibiya membuka lagi matanya yang tadi tertutup sebentar lalu berdiri dan menunjuk Riku yang masih berbinar-binar dengan game barunya, "AKU TIDAK SUDI DIKATAI "MENJIJIKKAN" OLEHMU! MESKI ITU CUMA DALAM MIMPI!", teriak Hibiya, Riku memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hibiya dengan tampang tidak mengerti, kemudian ikut berdiri dan mencubit pipi Hibiya, "Heh shota! Siapa juga yang sudi mengatai "menjijikkan" pada orang yang dasarnya menjijikkan sepertimu!", balas Riku tidak mau kalah.

Hibiya mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi pipinya, _'Ternyata kalau marah seram juga...',_ batin Hibiya

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba game baruku!", kata Riku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hibiya, "He-hey! Tunggu dulu! Tunggu aku!", teriak Hibiya dan segera menyusul Riku.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, seseorang mengawasi dari jauh, lalu pergi begitu saja. "Kasihan sekali anak itu…"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah kembali kerumah paman Hiyori. Dan Hibiya mencoba hal yang sama dengan yang ada didalam imajinasinya, tapi hasilnya...

"Tidak butuh."

Dua kata itu berhasil menjatuhkan Hibiya kedalam jurang imajinasinya yang nista, apalagi Hiyori mengatakannya dengan ketus dan tidak menatap pada Hibiya sama sekali. "Aku tidak begitu suka gantungan kunci atau semacamnya, kalaupun suka aku tidak akan beli yang dinosaurus.", kata Hiyori lagi, matanya masih menatap Riku yang bermain game diruang tengah. Sama sekali tidak melihat Hibiya, nada ketusnya juga masih tetap seperti yang tadi.

Hiyori menoleh kearah Hibiya, "Kau pikir aku akan menyukainya?", tanya Hiyori. Hibiya terlihat berkeringat dingin, tangan kanannya masih memegang hadiah yang harusnya untuk Hiyori, "T-tidak...bukan begitu...", ucapnya dengan gugup, Hiyori makin menyipitkan matanya, "Menjijikkan, dasar aneh.", tiga kata...Hibiya sudah jatuh dari kursinya dengan sangat tidak elit, kemudian kembali naik sebelum Hiyori menyadarinya, "Ya sudahlah, kau sudah beli pesananku kan?", tanya Hiyori.

Hibiya merogoh saku _hoodie_nya lalu memberikan bungkusan lain pada Hiyori, "Sudah kubeli, ini.", kata Hibiya, Hiyori membuka bungkusan itu untuk memastikan isinya, "Ya, ini barang pesananku. Aku berterima kasih.", kata Hiyori sambil memperhatikan barang pesanannya, "Imutnya...", gumamnya.

Entah sejak kapan Riku sudah duduk disebelah Hiyori dengan membawa sepiring camilan dan dua gelas cola dingin, "Hiyorin~ apa Tateyama-sensei tidak punya PSP atau PS4? Kaset gameku bukan untuk nitendo ds! Tateyama-sensei cuma punya nitendo sama PS1...", kata Riku dengan lemas, Hiyori melihatnya dengan kasian lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Riku beberapa kali, "Maaf ya, pamanku bukan penggila game seperti Riku-nee."

Hibiya melihat Riku dengan sweatdrop, "Aku baru tahu ada murid _homestay_ dirumah gurunya hanya untuk main, bukan belajar. Dan kenapa musti _homestay_ rumahmu kan dikota ini juga.", kata Hibiya dengan nada meremehkan, Riku menatapnya dengan agak sebal, "Aku malas kalau harus pulang-pergi hanya untuk les dirumah sensei, jadi sekalian saja aku _homestay_ disini. Lagipula disini aku Cuma belajar kimia, fisika dan matematika! Aku ini lemah ditiga pelajaran itu, meski aku suka main-main tapi aku lebih pintar dari yang terlihat!", omel Riku panjang lebar.

Dua bocah didepan Riku menghela nafas bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa menit saling diam, Hibiya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya lalu mengambil sekotak es dari dalam dan kembali ketempat Hiyori dan Riku, "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa nih kita seenaknya mengambil minuman...", mata Hibiya melirik ke sepiring penuh camilan yang tadi diambil Riku, "...dan makanan seperti ini? Rasanya kurang sopan.", tanyanya pada Hiyori setelah jeda beberapa detik tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, pamanku kemungkinan pulang besok. Lagipula dia bilang aku boleh bawa teman selama disini, salah sendiri tidak pernah pulang.", jelas Hiyori, "Pulang pun hanya untuk memberiku soal-soal rumit tanpa dijelaskan sama sekali. Menyebalkan!", sahut Riku. "Untuk sementara kita bisa bebas, ne Riku-nee?", kata Hiyori lagi dan dibalas anggukan dari Riku.

'_Bebas?'_, inner Hibiya, dia melirik kesegala sudut ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan sampah benar-benar berantakan, "Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup bebas.", gumam Hibiya.

Hiyori menghentikan obrolannya dengan Riku dan menatap tajam Hibiya, "Apa? Mau protes? Kalau tidak suka silakan pulang sekarang, tapi aku tidak menjamin kau akan kembali kerumahmu atau malah tersesat!", ucap Hiyori dengan ketus. Hibiya buru-buru menggeleng, "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud protes.", ucapnya dengan panik, Hiyori tidak menanggapinya malah menatap sebuah kamar yang letaknya diantara kamar yang digunakan Riku dan kamar mandi dan masih tertutup rapat, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Konoha-san belum bangun juga ya?", tanya Hiyori dengan lembut, entah kenapa apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang yang bernama Konoha pasti Hiyori menanggapinya dengan sangat lembut, sangat berbeda saat bersama Hibiya. Dan itu membuat Hibiya sering kesal sendiri, "Dia sudah tidur selama 14 jam, aku tidak yakin dia masih hidup.", kata Hibiya dengan senyum meremehkan. Hiyori langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke Hibiya, "Baka! Laki-laki setampan dia tidak mungkin mati! Jangan sama kan denganmu!", bentak Hiyori, Hibiya langsung terjungkal dari kursinya, "Tidak usah segitunya juga kali..."

KRIEEETT *bunyi pintunya gaje amat -_-"*

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang diruang makan itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai putih dengan wajah datar yang diyakini sebagai Konoha, keluar dari kamar yang dari tadi tertutup sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Hiyori menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, Hibiya menatapnya dengan tampang cemburu, Riku kembali menatap manga-nya yang terabaikan dan Konoha menatap ketiga orang itu dengan datar, "Siapa?", tanyanya setelah diam cukup lama. Hiyori langsung terlihat terkejut, "Ehhhh! Ini aku, Asahina Hiyori! Kemarin aku sudah memperkenalkan diri kan? Aku keponakan paman Kenjirou dan tinggal disini selama liburan musim panas!", teriak Hiyori. Konoha masih menatapnya dengan datar kemudian menangkat salah satu tangannya, "Oh. Aku baru ingat, selamat pagi.", ucapnya tanpa beranjak dari tempat semula.

'_Pagi? Bukannya ini sudah sore.', _batin ketiga orang disana bersweatdrop.

Kembali hening dan saling menatap, hanya suara teriakan Riku yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali bermain game, yang terdengar.

"Toilet.", kata Konoha memecah keheningan diruangan itu, kemudian masuk kekamar disebelah kiri kamarnya, kamar Riku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali keluar dengan mengatakan, "Maaf.", lalu beralih masuk kekamar yang berada disebelah kanan kamarnya.

Hibiya dan Hiyori hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya, "Kemarin kita sudah memperkenalkan diri kan?", tanya Hiyori, Hibiya membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan, "Sudah. Bahkan aku menyebut namaku tiga kali.", balas Hibiya. "Tadi dia bilang toilet kan?", tanya Hiyori lagi, "Iya. Tapi dia masuk ke kamar mandi, bukan toilet.", balas Hibiya lagi. Kedua bocah itu beralih melihat Riku yang asyik marah-marah sendiri karna kalah bertanding digame, "Kenapa dia tidak tanyakan soal Riku-nee?", tanya Hiyori untuk ketiga kalinya, Hibiya menatap Riku dengan malas, "Mungkin karena Riku sudah tinggal disini lebih dulu dari kita, jadi dia mudah mengingatnya.", kata Hibiya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal sofa terlempar dan tepat mengenai wajah Hibiya sampai terjungkal kebelakang, Hibiya memungut bantal itu lalu melempar _death-glare_ ke pada sang pelaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan Riku?!", teriak Hibiya. Riku juga melempar _death-glare_ pada Hibiya dan berkacak pinggang, "Panggil aku "Riku-sama"! dasar shota, pendek, menjijikkan, tidak berguna, cengeng, payah! payah! payah!", bentak Riku plus mengatai Hibiya. Hibiya makin menajamkan _death-glare_nya, "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, cewek cebol!"

"Hoo~ kau mulai berani juga ya...", kata Riku dengan nada menyeramkan

Belum sempat Riku melepas_ eyepat__c__h_-nya, teriakkan Hiyori menghentikan kedua orang itu, "Sudah cukup! Kalian selalu saja bertengkar!", Hiyori kembali duduk dan menghela nafas kemudian menatap Hibiya, "Karena Konoha-san sudah bangun kita harus masak. Hibiya, beli bahan makanan sana! Jangan sampai tersesat karna Riku-nee tidak akan mengantarmu kali ini.", kata Hiyori dengan tersenyum, dibelakang Hiyori Riku sudah tertawa sendiri.

"Ta-tapi Hiyori...", Hibiya mencoba mengelak

"Beli bahan makanan sana.", ucap Hiyori sekali lagi, Hibiya tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah..."

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Beragam makanan menggiurkan sudah tersaji diatas meja dengan rapi, harumnya benar-benar membuat perut berbunyi lebih keras, apalagi membayangkan rasanya yang hangat dan nikmat...uhhh...

"Itadakimasu.", ucap empat orang yang mengelilingi meja makan itu bersamaan.

Hiyori bukannya mengambil makanan didepannya malah menatap makanan itu dengan aneh, "Kenapa kau sangat jago memasak?", tanyanya pada Hibiya yang sekarang tersenyum senang, "Be-benarkah?", tanya Hibiya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung rasa senangnya entah karna apa, Hiyori mengambil sumpitnya lalu menyumpit daging didepannya, "Entah kenapa...rasanya aneh...", kata Hiyori kalem, padahal dia belum menggigit daging itu berarti yang dia maksud aneh itu...

TRAKK

Hibiya menjatuhkan sumpitnya dengan efek dramatisir yang berlebihan. Tanpa memperdulikan Hibiya dan Hiyori, dua orang yang lain malah sudah memakan makanan mereka, "Jangan khawatir Hiyorin...aku juga ikut memasak kok...ini resep rahasiaku~", kata Riku dan mengambil sebuah bola-bola yang sepertinya campuran daging, telur dan sayuran, Konoha mengikuti Riku mengambil bola-bola itu kemudian memakannya, "Aku...seperti pernah memakannya.", ucapnya setelah menelan makanan itu.

Riku terlihat terkejut lalu melotot kearah Konoha, "Bohong, tidak mungkin! Ini makanan yang sering kumasukkan dibekal kakakku. Aku...juga tidak pernah memasaknya untuk orang lain...", kata Riku dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? kau punya kakak?!", tanya Hibiya dan Hiyori bersamaan, Riku melihat kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan agak sedih tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman, "Iya, tapi dia sudah _meninggal_ dua tahun lalu...", jawab Riku, "Seperti apa dia?", tanya Hibiya penasaran. Riku terlihat menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali, kemudian menunjuk Konoha dengan sumpitnya, "Wajahnya mirip dia...tapi nii-chan itu orang yang ceria, manis, pintar, dia juga tinggi dan baik...ah! ma-maaf karna aku suasana makam malamnya jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa Riku-nee, kami juga minta maaf karna bertanya yang tidak-tidak.", balas Hiyori, Riku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suasana makan malam mereka sedikit terganggu tapi mereka juga dengan cepat memperbaikinya, kembali seperti sebelumnya. Penuh dengan teriakan, candaan dan men_death-glare_ satu sama lain

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Usai makan malam, Hibiya berdiam diri didalam kamarnya sambil melihat Hiyori yang berbincang dengan Konoha dan Riku dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. Handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya usai mandi masih bertengger diatas kepalanya, "Hari ini juga sial...mungkin aku memang dilahirkan untuk kesialan...", ucapnya.

'_Kukira aku akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas berdua dengan Hiyori...'_

Hibiya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya, "Besok...aku harus ungkapkan perasaanku padanya!", gumamnya. Tanpa sadar Hibiya menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

Hibiya kembali terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari keningnya, "Aku harus segera pergi.", gumamnya kemudian menyambar _hoodie_nya dan berlari keluar

.

Angin musim panas berhembus dengan lumayan cepat, suasana jalanan yang sepi dan tenang membuat Hibiya heran apalagi ini masih tengah hari, harusnya masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang atau orang-orang yang keluar rumah.

Hibiya berhenti didepan sebuah taman, menatap Hiyori yang duduk tertunduk diayunan sambil mengelus kucing hitam dipangkuannya. Hibiya mendekati Hiyori lalu duduk diayunan kosong disebelah Hiyori, "Kau sedang apa?", tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tidak ada.", jawab Hiyori singkat

"Hari ini panas ya?", ucap Hibiya lagi, Hiyori terdiam agak lama lalu mengatakan, "Benarkah? Namanya juga musim panas.", dengan ketus.

Hibiya terdiam mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bagus, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membenci musim panas.", ucapnya

"Tapi aku benci musim panas.", sahut Hiyori datar

Tiba-tiba kucing hitam yang dipangku Hiyori melompat turun dan berlari menjahui taman, "Aku harus mengejarnya.", gumam Hiyori lalu berlari mengikuti kucing itu, Hibiya merasa ada yang ganjal langsung menyusul Hiyori.

Kucing itu menyebrangi jalan begitu juga dengan Hiyori, "Hiyori! Jangan!", teriak Hibiya, tapi terlambat. Sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kencang, mata Hibiya terbelalak tak percaya apalagi saat truk besar itu melindas tubuh kecil Hiyori. Hibiya jatuh terduduk, menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak kencang

.

Hibiya kembali terbangun, dia kembali berada dikamarnya. Dengan cepat dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang sebelumnya.

Kucing yang dipangku Hiyori juga tiba-tiba melompat dan menjauhi taman, Hiyori mengejarnya, "Kenapa...sama...?", gumam Hibiya saat mengejar Hiyori. _'Kali ini...', _Hibiya berlari agak cepat lalu menarik tangan Hiyori dan membawanya kejalan yang berbeda, "Kenapa? Le-lepaskan aku! Hibiya!", teriak Hiyori dengan mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Hibiya, "Tidak akan kulepas!", balas Hibiya. Dia terus menarik Hiyori sampai diatas jembatan penyebrangan.

Hiyori masih mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Hibiya, hanya saja tubuhnya oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan, "HIYORII!", teriak Hibiya mencoba meraih tangan Hiyori tapi...

Tubuh mungil Hiyori terhempas diatas aspal dengan tragisnya

"Hi-Hi-HIYORIIII~!"

.

Hibiya POV

Semuanya selalu terulang, sama dan tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun

Kematian Hiyori terus menerus terjadi tepat didepan mataku, membuatku kesal sendiri. Padahal aku sudah mencoba mencari jalan yang berbeda, tetap saja selalu berakhir dengan kematian Hiyori.

'_Kali ini...'_

Hanya itu yang bisa kugumamkan...

Apa hal ini akan terus berulang? Kumohon...seseorang...siapa saja! Tolonglah kami! kumohon tolonglah Hiyori! Siapa saja...

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Lalu berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya XD

Balasan Review:

Yuu: dari **Sui-san:** Kompak? Masa sih? *ngelirik Uzu-san*

Uzu: *nyengir*

Yuu: Sui ngeri yaaaaaaaa? Tenang aja, sebagai author yg bertanggung jawab Yuu gak akan membiarkan Yuuki melakukan sesuatu yang gak beres kok. Tapi klo tentang Riku sih, Yuu gak tau.

Tentang fic Sui-san…

Yuu bakal baca, tapi klo Yuu lagi gak sibuk, ya! *gubrak* Udah mulai sekolah lagi nih~

Uzu: uzu juga akan mampir kalo lagi sepi tugas XD makasih udah mau mampir dan review Sui-senpai~

Yuu: berikutnya dari **Chiyo-san**: Maklum, 'pencipta' Riku memang maniak yandere tuh. Jadi, menurut Yuu gak mungkin yandere-nya gak kerasa. Dan, jangan dibayangin. Mungkin saja aliran darah Chiyo-san akan berhenti.

Uzu: *nyengir tanpa dosa* kok rasanya uzu ketularan Kano ya? *nyengir lagi* makasih udah mau mampir dan review Chiyo-senpai XD

All: sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~


End file.
